Frustrations
by TwilightMakesTheWorldGoRound
Summary: Lauren is being, well, Lauren. She and Bella get into a fist fight and things don't end well. One-shot. please review!


Frustrations

**Remember, reviews make me smile ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

Bpov

"Damn, I forgot to do my English homework" I said mostly to myself. But of course Edward helped me anyways.

"Here, just copy off mine." He said effectively saving me from after school detention.

'Thanks Edward, I love you" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Edward," Lauren yelled from two tables away, with her unpleasant voice. She probably would've walked up to us but she liked a show when she insulted me. I suspect that's what's coming next. "maybe, when you'd like a girlfriend who doesn't just use you for your brains, you could come see me." Suspicions confirmed. I took a deep breath and counted to 10 in my head.

"Lauren, I could tell you that I just forgot to do my homework for English, and that I've never copied off of Edward's homework before," I paused for dramatic effect "but you probably already know that considering you watch him like a hawk." I said trying not to be mean enough to actually get into trouble, but enough to embarrass her and teach her a lesson.

"At least I don't make any _'special compromises'_ with my boyfriends to make them stay with me," She stated. 'Oohs' came from the crowd that was already forming. Oh, now I was angry! Edward was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Excuse me? Where did you even _hear_ that? Or are you just making stuff up on the spot now?" I questioned angrily.

"Oh believe me I have my sources _Isabella" _Urg…. I hated my full name.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's _true. Cause' _I'm_ the one that's wearing booty shorts and a cami right now." I said glaring at her. And that's when things got out of hand. She walked straight up to me and punched me in the nose. I heard a very audible 'crack' and I knew it was broken. I could feel it. And on top of that my nose was bleeding. _Perfect._

"Owww_," _I screamed. Alice walked out with Jasper and I knew why. That was good, now I had less to worry about when I made_ her_ bleed. Edward was frozen, he probably couldn't believe what was happening. I walked up to Lauren and punched her right back. Not as hard though, I wasn't cruel like her. Well I just earned back the detention Edward had saved me from.

She screamed and pushed me back into a table, and that's when Edward stepped in. He stood protectively in front of me. Not vampire protectively, but regular protectively. Now I noticed a sharp pain in my ankle, but that wasn't the most important thing right now.

Edward kept in front of me, keeping Lauren away, while Rosalie tried to help me up. Emmet went with Edward to stand in front of me. I realized I couldn't get up, and then it clicked. My ankle was twisted. That's just great. Now I was going to need crutches _and _a band-aid for my nose!

"My ankles twisted," I explained to Rose. And with that, Emmet walked up to me, picked me up and carried me to my truck. He put me in the passenger seat and I asked him where we were going.

"Well Carlisle should be at the hospital so, sorry Bella but that's where we're going." I just groaned and leaned back into my seat.

'Hey nice job though. You could have taken her down if Edward hadn't stepped in." He _'Emmet complimented'_ me.

"Thanks Emmet,' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know, you're cranky when you're injured" Emmet really shouldn't test me when I'm already mad.

"I wonder why" I said rolling my eyes again.

"Okay, here we are." He said carrying me out of the car. He got the receptionist to let us go to see Carlisle, and we went to his office.

"Well you have a broken nose and your ankle is twisted Bella." He stated after he examined me. "So would anyone like to explain to me what happened?" Just before I had to explain, Edward walked in with Rosalie right on his heels. They both had mad expressions on their faces.

"Hey," I said quietly and kissed him softly.

"So what's wrong with you?" He asked casually.

"A broken nose and a twisted ankle," I said just as casually, only_ I_ blushed.

"So Edward what did she do this time?" Carlisle asked for the second time.

"Fist fight," Edward said still staring at me. Carlisle's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Lauren," Emmet said, and that explained everything. I have to say, I've definitely had better days.

**Thanks for reading my first one-shot! If you liked it review. If you loved it review. If it was okay review. If you hated it review.** **You get the picture. Thanks again –Melina **


End file.
